


Our Family Is Getting Bigger:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Appetizer/Appetizers, Babies, Baptism, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drink/Drinks, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Food, Friendship, General, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Party, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny comes to visit the baby, & congratulates Junior, & Tani in the process, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Our Family Is Getting Bigger:

*Summary: Steve & Danny comes to visit the baby, & congratulates Junior, & Tani in the process, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Officer Junior Reigns, & his wife, officer Tani Rey-Reigns are over the moon, cause their daughter, Stephanie Danielle, was born, & in their lives, making it complete. The New Parents are spending every moment bonding with their new child.

 

“God, She is so perfect, I can’t believe that she is ours”, The New Mother gushed, as they were fussing over her, & enjoying the quiet time that they were sharing at the moment. Junior smiled, & said, “Better believe it that she is ours, We are a family”. The Young Seal feels a new sense of protectiveness, as he watches over his family.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were on their way to the Reigns Residence, & they have a present for their new godchild, They were excited to meet, & fawning over her.

 

They got there, & Junior got them settled with appetizers, & drinks. The Ohana visited for awhile, & they were enjoying their time together, & Steve, & Danny were playing with the baby, while they were planning out the baptism. Which, They got done in no time at all.

 

“She is really beautiful, Guys, Congrats, Much happiness to you all”, The Five-O Commander said, as they were leaving, The Couple were showing them out, & Danny added this, as a response, indicating that he agrees with his lover.

 

“She really is, Call us, If you need us, Thanks to you, Our family is getting bigger”, The Blond told them, & they left the house, As soon as they got into the car, The Couple shared a kiss, “We are so lucky”, The Former Seal said with a smile, “We sure are”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a bigger smile, Steve starts up the w, & they were on their way.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
